1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart, and more particularly, to a cart with first and second frames, and the second frame is pivotable relative to the first frame to change the way of use of the cart.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional cart used for transportation of goods usually includes two wheels or four wheels. The cart with two wheels is for upright use and generally is smaller than that with four wheels. The cart with four wheels can take more goods on it. The users have to decide which cart is to be used, or the users have to purchase both of them for different types of tasks. The two different types of carts spend a lot of money and occupy a larger space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,511 discloses a cart with four wheels, and the handle can be installed at different positions so as to use the cart by two wheels or four wheels. The handle is directly inserted into a connection tube so that the handle is not stable and may drop or disengaged from the connection tube during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,967 discloses another cart whose handle is pivotably connected to a central frame by a support frame. The handle can be extended relative to the support frame and is secured by using a hooking device. The handle can also be used in two different positions, however, the hooking device cannot firmly position the handle.
The present invention intends to provide a multi-function cart which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.